fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
First Gym, Here We Come
Before: <--- Rock Star Kirby Next: Kirby vs. Brock ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): First Gym, Here We Come *(Episode Begins) *Meta Knight: This is it. The day I defeat Kirby! *Tiff: Oh No! *Tuff: This is bad. Kirby's done for unless Charmander gets up in time. *(Charmander uses scratch on Pidgey at the last second) *Meta Knight: What? *Kirby: Oh yeah, Charmander uses tackle. *(Charmander attacks Pidgey and it fainted) *Meta Knight: Pidgey! No! *Tiff: Pidgey's unable to battle. Charmander wins. *Meta Knight: You win this round Kirby but mark my words, I will beat you one day. *Kirby: In your dreams Meta Knight. *Meta Knight: Yeah... look a flying monkey! *(Kirby, Tiff and Tuff look away and Meta Knight and Pidgey fly away. The three look back after that) *Kirby: We really need to stop falling for it. *(Meanwhile in the sky) *King Dedede: Curse that pink puff. *Waddle Dee: Don't worry sir. We'll get Kirby this time. *King Dedede: I'm not so sure anymore Waddle Dee. Maybe I shoud stoping being bad. *Waddle Dee: Dedede, look! The gym is below us. *King Dedede: Where are we? *Waddle Dee: We must be in Pewter City. I told the gym leader to end them. *King Dedede: Really? Well, good for you. *(They encounter the gym as the leader comes out of the door) *???: What do you want my loard. *Waddle Dee: This is Brock, the rock type gym leader. It hypnotize him with Hypno's powers. *King Dedede: You used a Pokemon? *Waddle Dee: Yeah, I could of done it eairlier but your mom was in there. "shiver" *King Dedede: Yeah, she's creapy. *Waddle Dee: Brock, defeat Kirby and the gang. Oh, and kick King Dedede's mom out of the house. *Brock: Yes sir, Waddle Dee sir. *King Dedede: Wow I couldn't believe you can do it. *(Brock keeps running into the wall) *Waddle Dee: Brock, more to your right. *(Brock goes to far to the right and Waddle Dee face palms) *Tiff: Well it took us a hour but were're here in Pewter City's Gym. *Kirby: Look, it's the gym leader, Brock. *Tuff: I can't believe we made it! *Kirby: What's up Brock. *(Brock's walkie talkie turns on) *Waddle Dee: Agent B, don't get crossed on them. *Brock/Agent B: Wait, Agent B? *Waddle Dee: What, Agent B, that's epic! *Brock/Agent B: Yeah, I guess. *Waddle Dee: Anyway, kill Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. *(Brock gets hypnotized by the command and turns evil) *Brock/Agent B: Kill... Kirby... Tiff... and Tuff... *Tiff: Brock, what's gotten into you? *Kirby: He's evil. *Brock/Agent B: Must kill... Kirby... *Tuff: What shall we do? *Kirby: I'll handle this. *(Tiff and Tuff gasp) *Tiff: No Kirby! *Kirby: I need to. I'll battle him now. After that, you fight him when he's good again. Don't worry, I'll stay for the battle. *Tiff: Okay than, good luck Kirby! *Brock/Agent B: You'll never win. You don't even have the guts. *Kirby: That's what you think Brock! *''"The battle between Kirby and Brock began. Can Kirby remain the winner? Or will Brock surprise us all? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1 Category:Transcript